


Inevitable

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Series: ¿Qué es el amor? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, Black Family, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, HP: EWE, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Malfoy Family, POV Draco Malfoy, Post Hogwarts AU, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Draco y Harry llevan casi un año juntos. Han pasado de ser amigables el uno con el otro a compartir la cama y de ahí, a ser una pareja. Sin embargo, Draco se niega a aceptar que están viviendo juntos o que está enamorado de Harry Potter, de entre todas las personas, ¿pero qué ocurre cuando tras una simple conversación Harry le obliga a conocer a Teddy y reunirse con su tía Andrómeda?¿Qué es el amor? #0.5





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.

**inevitable**

Draco estaba atacado de los nervios, y era por una soberana estupidez. Pero para que esto tenga sentido, si es que puede tenerlo, es necesario ir un poco atrás en el tiempo. Harry y Draco empezaron a salir unos meses atrás, después de haber coincidido en varios reuniones o actos sociales del Ministerio y haberse visto obligados a ser  _amigables_  por sus propios amigos. Se ve que la tensión sexual había estado ahí  _desde siempre_  porque solo necesitaron unas cuantas copas, unas miraditas para nada inocentes en los pasillos del Ministerio o en algún pub donde coincidieran, y roces ocasionales para acabar follando todos los malditos días con noches y desayunos incluidos.

Inaudito.

Sus amigos preferían la palabra  _inevitable_ , pero Draco seguía sin comprender por qué. O se hacía loco o realmente era así de ciego. Sin embargo, ese no es el motivo por el que Draco Malfoy esté tan nervioso. En absoluto. Sí, su relación con Harry era una montaña rusa muggle, puesto que habían pasado de  _conversar civilizadamente_  a compartir cama durante meses y de ahí, porque hay que reconocerlo, a darse una oportunidad en serio: darle nombre a lo que estaban haciendo. ¿A lo tonto? Llevaban un año el uno detrás del otro, aunque Draco no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura, si alguien perseguía a alguien, ese era Potter.

No era Potter más, era Harry.

Hacer su relación oficial no era compartir piso o hacer vida en común, a pesar de que sus amigos se pensaran lo contrario y no perdieran ni un segundo en hacer bromas al respecto. Draco tampoco estaba tan loco ni tan enamorado. Es más, el amor era un sentimiento que les quedaba grande a ambos, ellos solo habían pasado de follar a tener citas, darse besos o carantoñas porque sí, ver películas acurrucados en el sofá, reír por cualquier tontería o pelear amistosamente. No vivían juntos solo pasaban semanas haciendo vida en el apartamento del otro, y ni una noche solos pero eso no quería decir nada, no cuando estaban pagando dos apartamentos.

Sí, compartían gastos. ¿Y qué?

Sin embargo, aunque pueda parecer suficiente para alterar al tranquilo Draco Malfoy, ese no era el asunto que le hacía querer tirarse de los pelos o mordisquearse las uñas, manías muy poco malfoyescas, si le preguntan. No, el problema en cuestión es algo más íntimo que dormir abrazados, compartir baño por las mañanas o pagar facturas.

¿Cuál era?

Sus primeras navidades juntos. No parecía la gran cosa, no tendría que serlo cuando llevas con alguien tanto tiempo y le tienes tanta confianza. Pero lo era porque Draco Malfoy tenía el fantasma de la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo y el pasado de su familia, el suyo propio, sobre sus espaldas. Los amigos de Harry aceptaban su relación, sí, ¿pero lo haría también su familia?

No hablaba de los Weasley. Molly Weasley era una mamá oso maravillosa y Arthur le había abierto las puertas de la casa alegando que los hijos no tenían que pagar los pecados de los padres. Con ellos no había problemas, aunque Draco mantenía las distancias con La Madriguera siempre que podía, porque cada vez que iba engordaba un par de kilos. Sin exagerar. Y eso no era bueno. Él estaba hablando de Andrómeda Tonks, hermana de su madre, su tía por sangre, pero también una mujer que había sido tachada del árbol familiar y había perdido a su marido y a su hija en la guerra. ¿Adivinad a manos de quien? Pues de mortífagos, magos con marcas tenebrosas.

Draco estaba aterrorizado.

Sí, ahí estaba el asunto del ataque de nervios que Draco estaba a punto de experimentar o que llevaba sufriendo desde que Harry, con esa sonrisa sabionda que le ponía enfermo, le había informado que sí, que pasaría la comida navideña en Malfoy Manor, porque Draco (y es ahí donde estaba el problema) iba a estar la nochebuena en la casa de los Tonks, porque era el momento perfecto para conocer a su ahijado, sobrino de Draco.

Había querido negarse, pero no había encontrado las palabras adecuadas, y cruzarse de brazos y decir un rotundo  _no_  de poco le iba a servir. Para iniciar una pelea. Y cortar con Harry en las fiestas para después volver le parecía demasiado ruin.

—¿Draco? ¿Estás listo?

Draco dio un pequeño salto en el sitio. No le había escuchado llegar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándose en el espejo? La corbata que estaba intentando ponerse ya no le parecía la adecuada, suspiró frustrado. La descartó dejándola caer al suelo. Harry se acercó hasta él, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Se quedaron mirando el reflejo del otro en el espejo.

—Estás guapo así.

Una risa amarga escapó de su garganta. Harry frunció el ceño, y Draco tuvo que ver algo que no le gustó en los ojos verdes de su novio, porque se volvió hasta él ligeramente asustado y con el corazón en un puño. Realmente no quería una pelea esa noche, menos una que podría ser la definitiva porque Draco había estado eludiendo el tema de Teddy Lupin demasiado tiempo.

_Si Harry supiera…_

—Estoy asustado —se entretuvo arreglando el borde de la túnica que le compró a Harry una semana atrás, cualquier cosa mejor que ver la decepción en los ojos esmeralda de su novio—. ¿Y si mi tía me rechaza?

_Por Salazar bendito, ¿era necesario sonar como un niño pequeño?_

Las manos le temblaban pero no se percató de ello hasta que los dedos de Harry se entrelazaron con los suyos. Draco miró a sus manos unidas, era tanto el contraste que le parecía mentira que Harry y él estuvieran allí, juntos. O que Draco estuviera desnudando su alma y mostrando uno de sus mayores temores, al que consideró una vez su rival en la escuela.

Se mordió el labio.

—Draco, Andrómeda sabe que vienes —susurró. Draco se atrevió a alzar la mirada y lo que encontró lo dejó paralizado. Harry estaba sonriendo, no era una novedad, es cierto, pero era una sonrisa diferente, una de esas sonrisas de las que hablan en las novelas cursis que dicen o significan más que las palabras—. Está deseando conocerte, desde que supo que salíamos, yo no se lo dije, no ha parado de preguntar por ti.

—¿De verdad? —tragó saliva y buscó desesperadamente algo en los ojos de Harry que le dijera que estaba mintiendo o por lo menos, exagerando.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

Draco quiso hechizarlo.

—Si creyese por un segundo que Andrómeda no te permitiría entrar, no te obligaría a ir hasta allí. No soy tan cruel —le prometió—. Nunca te haría sentir incómodo.

Eso era cierto. Draco se deshizo del agarre de Harry a duras penas, y se dirigió hasta el armario. Había tomado una decisión. Rebuscó entre las prendas de ropa, apartando las túnicas de auror de Harry, sus túnicas de inefable y alguna que otra camiseta muggle, hasta que encontró lo que quería.

Harry lo miró de malas maneras.

Draco ocultó una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué puedes ir con jersey y pantalones de mezclilla, y yo tengo que llevar ropa de gala?

Draco se acercó hasta él, y le robó un beso. Otro, otro y otro. Tantos como fueran necesarios para que su novio sonriera de nuevo. Eran gestos muy ñoños; eran sus favoritos.

—Me gusta más cuando sonríes, Potty —un nuevo beso. Simples roces de labios que decían  _todo_ —. Y cámbiate.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

No es que las palabras de Harry hubieran borrado de golpe todos sus nervios. Creía firmemente en su novio cuando decía que no habría problemas esa noche, pero eso no quería decir que sus miedos desaparecieran, todo lo contrario. Su tía era una Black y los Black son vengativos. Su madre, por ejemplo, llevaba desde hacía tres años intentando contactar con Andrómeda, pero sin atreverse a mandarle una lechuza. Y si no lo hacía, es porque sabía que no funcionaría.

_Oh, mierda._

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez —Draco se volvió, Harry estaba colocándose uno de los jerseys de los Weasley—. Y no pongas esa cara de asco, es bonito.

—Lo que tú digas, pero yo me pondré el de cachemir.

Harry sonrió, y con un movimiento de muñeca, el muy idiota hacía magia no verbal sin varita jodidamente bien, extrajo las botas de piel de dragón de debajo de la cama. Lo miró boquiabierto. Iba a matarlo.

—Potter, ¿qué te tengo dicho? —le gruñó—. Si miro ahí debajo, ¿me encontraré tus calcetines o calzoncillos o cualquier guarrada tuya? Espero que no, o sufrirás.

Harry se ruborizó. Draco dudaba que se avergonzara de ello.

—Está limpio, pesado.

—Ni una mota de polvo, te tocaba limpiar a ti —le recordó para desgracia de Harry.

—¿Y tú cuando limpias?

—Ese no es el punto.

—Sí, sí que lo es. Todavía no te he visto coger un plumero o una escoba.

—Cuando me toca a mí está limpio ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, pero…

—Sin  _peros_ —le cortó de mal humor mientras se dirigía hasta el cuarto de baño para terminar de arreglarse, casi podía ver a Harry haciendo muecas, pero cerró la puerta de todos modos.

Se dejó caer contra la pared y suspiró. Necesitaba hacer unos ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarse. Eran las primeras navidades juntos e iban a pasarlas con sus respectivas familias, ¿es que estaban locos?

—Puedes hacerlo —murmuró bajito—. Puedes hacerlo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Harry y Draco se aparecieron en los límites de la casa de Andrómeda. El lugar estaba repleto de nieve pero la casa, en la distancia, parecía acogedora. Draco sabía que podían haber usado la Red Flú, habría sido más cómodo, pero le agradeció con un beso que no lo hicieran. Pasear por la nieve hasta la entrada, era exactamente lo que necesitaba para tomar un poco más de fuerza.

Él no era un gryffindor.

—Oh, soy vosotros. Bienvenidos —Andrómeda abrazó a Harry y le dio dos besos en la mejilla. Draco se tensó a su lado, pero Harry no le soltó la mano en ningún momento—. Buenas noches, Draco.

Le estaba sonriendo con amabilidad.

—Buenas noches —no tuvo la oportunidad de pensar cómo terminar su saludo, porque Andrómeda hizo exactamente lo mismo que con Harry. El abrazo no duró más de dos segundos, pero para Draco fue suficiente para descubrir que sí, que Andrómeda le quería allí y que las cosas no estaban tan perdidas como imaginó.

Que aunque tomó malas decisiones, se le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. Tal vez su madre mandaría su lechuza, después de todo.

Andrómeda le acarició la mejilla con ternura, y les cedió el paso al interior de la casa. No era muy grande como parecía desde fuera, pero lucía cómoda y hogareña, algo que Malfoy Manor nunca podría aunque su madre la echase a bajo. Draco sabía que Harry y Andrómeda estaban hablando de camino al salón, pero Draco solamente podía escuchar a su corazón, bombeando con fuerza contra su pecho. Harry le dio un leve apretón a su mano, y Draco le sonrió en respuesta.

Era lo máximo que podía hacer para decirle que estaba bien, porque no iba a abrir la boca, ¿y si se le quebraba la voz? Maldita sea, era un Malfoy.

—¿Dónde está Teddy?

—Está dibujando en…

—¡HARRY!

Andrómeda negó con la cabeza—. Está justo ahí.

Draco miró con sincera curiosidad al pequeño de cuatro años. Teddy Lupin tenía el cabello de un azul brillante lo suficiente largo como para que unos cuantos mechones rebeldes cayeran sobre su frente. Las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos miel. El azul de su cabello pasó inmediatamente al negro, pero antes de que el pequeño se lanzase a los brazos de Harry, se quedó quieto observando a Draco, y después miró a su abuela interrogante. Era un niño bastante espabilado para su edad.

—¿Quién es? —le señaló con uno de sus regordetes dedos. En otras circunstancias, Draco se habría sentido juzgado y rechazado, pero no ahora porque Teddy le estaba mirando con la misma curiosidad que Draco, y no había odio en su mirada.

—Es tu tío Draco.

El niño parpadeó dos veces, se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca, para desgracia de Andrómeda, y dio unos pasos tentativos en dirección a Draco. El imbécil de Potter no hizo ningún movimiento que le dijera a Draco lo que tenía que hacer, pero permaneció a su lado al menos. Draco estaba seguro de que había empezado a sudar de los nervios.

Teddy ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo mejor.

Y sonrió.

—¿Somos familia? —Draco asintió con cuidado, y Teddy cambió su pelo a un rubio casi etéreo, provocando un parada cardiaca en Draco—. ¿Aupa?

Andrómeda sonrió divertida. Harry le dio un apretón y le señaló al niño, cuando Draco clavó sus sorprendidos ojos en él. Harry le soltó de la mano para que Draco pudiera agacharse y tomar a Teddy en brazos. El pequeño no pareció notar las reservas de Draco, porque siguió con los brazos en el aire y dio algún que otro saltito.

Andrómeda dio un paso al frente para intervenir. No hizo falta. Draco dejó que Teddy lo abrazase y, cuando se sintió lo bastante seguro, lo tomó en brazos. El calor de Teddy era agradable, casi familiar y Draco se permitió sentir el abrazo como correcto, como algo que se iba a repetir pronto. Cerró los ojos, y ya no pudo retener las lágrimas.

Teddy le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—¿Quieres una galleta? —limpió como pudo las lágrimas de Draco con sus manitas. Harry y Andrómeda mantuvieron las distancias—. La abuela dice que el chocolate lo cura todo, ¿a qué sí?

Andrómeda asintió.

—Vamos a por chocolate —se acurrucó en su pecho—. Y te puedo enseñar los juguetes. La abuela Molly me ha tejido un jersey ¡y me ha dado un pastel enorme!

Se dirigieron hasta el saloncito. La decoración era desordenada y todo estaba repleto de juguetes y dibujos dispares. Andrómeda recogió la mayoría de las cosas con un toque de varita, pero Draco casi ni se percató porque toda su atención estaba en los ojos brillantes de Teddy, y en lo que le estaba contando. Sin saberlo, Teddy, con sus frases disparatadas, su voz chillona o sus muestras de cariño, estaba calmando el corazón de Draco, sanando heridas que nadie había podido, ni siquiera Harry.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —Draco extrajo un pequeño paquete del bolsillo, le lanzó un hechizo de ampliación—. Es es una tontería.

Teddy ni le escuchó, arrancó el papel y tomó el dragón de peluche como si fuese su tesoro más preciado, como hacía con todos los regalos. Draco sonrió satisfecho, aunque sus ojos vidriosos demostraron que todavía estaba afectado por la situación.

Harry también tenía ganas de llorar, pero de pura dicha.

Esa nochebuena no fue como ninguna otra que Draco hubiera tenido en toda su vida. Había sido muy feliz antes de la guerra, disfrutando de la atención de sus padres y de sus amigos en esos días, pero tras los juicios, Draco no había vuelto a Malfoy Manor en esas fechas. No se sentía capaz. Ahora, después de esa noche llena de dulces, comida casera y alguna que otra copa de vino, se sentía capaz de recuperar aquello que valía la pena conservar.

Draco se acurrucó en los brazos de Harry, mientras Teddy probaba su nueva escoba de juguete. Andrómeda lo estaba vigilando con la varita en la mano, porque cualquier se fiaba de alguien tan revoltoso como ese niño. Era una noche diferente, especial incluso, pero era una noche llena de cambios.

—¿Harry?

—Dime —le dio un beso en la cabeza, el cabello rubio le hizo cosquillas en la nariz—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido.

Draco sonrió feliz. Le habría gustado darle un beso en condiciones, uno que le dijese que no solo estaba aceptando estar enamorado de él, sino que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, pero Teddy llamó la atención de ambos y no pudieron hacer nada más que complacer a ese pequeño niño que, en muy poco tiempo, se convertiría en una constante en sus vidas, ahora que Draco se había atrevido a dar un paso al frente, y había dejado atrás parte de los fantasmas de su pasado.

La Marca Tenebrosa no picaba en su brazo, no esa noche.

¿Qué qué es lo que ocurrirá mañana en la comida navideña, en Malfoy Manor? Bueno, eso es otra historia. No es necesario preocuparse por lo que pasará. No ahora.

**fin.**


End file.
